Club De Música
by HeartGrenade
Summary: Por que en el Club De Música no todo lo que hacían era tocar instrumentos... Mal Summary, Rated T No te gusta, no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues… ¿Hola?**

**Si, ya sé lo que van a decir, ¿Por qué no he escrito algún Fic? ¿Por qué sólo he estado dejando reviews (Y muy pocos…)?**

**La cosa es que mi papá me quito la computadora, estaba en semana de exámenes y tuve un problema con una de mis historias. Me siento muy apenada por haber desaparecido, pero ya estoy de vuelta xP**

**Ahora, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, las parejas principales serán TxG, DxC, BxG, LxT y alguna otra tal vez. Los chicos estarán estudiando en la Secundaria St. ****Matthews (¿La recuerdan? ü** **) y estarán inscritos en el club de música, donde sucederán muchas cosas y habrá romance bla bla bla…**

**Disclaimer: Ni TDI ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**A leer :B**

* * *

Otro año, otro grado, otros maestros, otras materias… Pero por lo menos no otra escuela.

Qué decir… Hola. Soy Marie Gwendolyn Allen, pero, por lo que más quieran, sólo llámenme Gwen. Nací en un pueblo llamado St. John. Mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre cuando yo contaba con cinco años y mi hermano aún no había nacido, después de eso, nos mudamos a una ciudad, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, al terminar apenas un año de escuela, volvimos a irnos, esta vez a un tranquilo pueblo donde yo podía vivir perfectamente… Claro si mi madre no se hubiese mudado otra vez. Acabo de terminar el segundo año de Secundaria, han pasado las vacaciones y llevo una semana en tercero, es un milagro que mi madre no se haiga mudado de nuevo.

En fin, ahora vivo en esta pequeña ciudad, en un pequeño apartamento y estudio en la escuela St. Matthews, donde hice amigos y me uní al club de música.

¿Música?, Sí, la verdad, me gusta más el arte, pero tocar el piano también me apasiona y el club de música es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, junto con mis otros amigos, claro…

-¿Gwen?- Preguntó mi amiga Leshawna –Chica, ya tocaron la campana, ya nos podemos ir- Dijo, al alzar la mirada de mi mesa, donde había estado escribiendo en mi diario, pude ver que ya todos se habían ido. Lesh me esperaba en la puerta, guardé mis cosas y salí del salón.

Hoy tenía club de música, así que me despedí de Leshawna y fui a casa, estaba impaciente por ir, además de aprender alguna nueva canción para piano, podría ver a mis amigos.

Y podría verlo a _él_…

* * *

**Sí, capítulo corto. No se preocupen, esperen que el siguiente quede más largo ;D**

**Espero actualizar pronto, ¿Pero no se desesperen ok? :B**

**Yo también tengo club de música y no me he quitado el uniforme xD**

**Bye ü**

**-HG-**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey gente! :3 buenos días, tardes o noches (Según sea en su país xD) he regresado con otro capítulo de este horrible Fic .-.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto, ya saben, las fiestas, navidad y todo eso me tuvo algo ocupada :s**

**Pero antes, responderé a el review que no pude contestar por MP:**

**Para Crítica de Fics:**

**Por dónde empezar… Lo del capítulo, perdón. Pero no se me ocurrió más, y creo que este capítulo también te parecerá Drabble. Y si te aburrió, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo, lamento que no hayas quedado satisfecha. Y no veo ningún autor, por bueno que sea, que no ponga alguna nota de autor al final, tal vez ellos necesiten un review tuyo ;)**

**Disclaimer: TDI ****NO ****me pertenece, ni sus personajes, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**

* * *

**

El reloj marcaba las 2:45 de la tarde, y cierta chica de labios azules corría por su casa en busca de su abrigo.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?- La gótica maldecía en voz baja mientras hacía un desorden en la casa.

-Hija, tranquilízate- Dijo su madre, Alice, una mujer de piel pálida como la de Gwen y de cabellos castaños rojizos -Ya aparecerá. Además, puedes usar el suéter que compré para ti en la navidad pasada- Dijo sonriendo.

A Gwen le dio un escalofrío de sólo pensar en aquel suéter, actualmente guardado (O más bien oculto) en el armario de su habitación. Un horrible suéter de hilo de seda color rosa pastel combinado con colores blanco, morado y fucsia, adornado con brillitos y el bordado de un conejo. Pesadilla para una gótica, pero sueño para una madre.

-Umm… -Musitó Gwen- No sé dónde pueda estar- Dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa -Creo que se perdió…-

-Eso no es cierto, está en el armario de tu tétrica habitación- Comentó el hermanito de Gwen, Danny, un muchachito de 12 años, piel blanca y cabello castaño -¿No lo recuerdas, hermanita?- Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Cállate insecto!- Gritó Gwen a su hermano, quien se encontraba en el sofá de la casa, viendo televisión.

-Marie- Dijo la madre de Gwen, tenía la costumbre de llamarla por su segundo nombre -Se te está haciendo tarde, ponte ese suéter, cuando llegues puedes buscar el otro, hace demasiado frío afuera y no quiero que te resfríes- Terminó, para luego ir a la cocina.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de su madre, La gótica levantó a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa, para ponerlo a su altura.

-Me las pagarás, infeliz- Lo amenazó Gwen, soltándolo bruscamente para que cayera al piso, Danny gimió del dolor y la gótica sonrió ligeramente.

Gwen subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto y buscó el suéter en su armario. No sería difícil de encontrar, ya que un suéter rosado se destaca fácilmente entre ropas negras.

Y no era que Gwen no tuviese otra cosa para cubrirse del frío, si no que su abrigo color azul oscuro estaba sucio y lleno de leche, producto de una pelea con su hermano, también tenía un suéter rojo sangre que ya no le quedaba, y su chaqueta negra con calaveras favorita la había olvidado en casa de Leshawna.

Así que sólo le quedaba ese suéter, aquel rosado y femenino suéter que a Gwen tanto le repugnaba.

Lo encontró y se lo puso (Lamentablemente aún le quedaba) sacudió un poco sus jeans oscuros y amarró la agujeta izquierda de sus tenis negros. Tomó algunas partituras, cuaderno, lápiz y salió disparada de su casa hacia la escuela.

* * *

**Eso fue todo :P ojala les haya gustado, no sé si ya lo dije pero perdón por el capitulo tan corto y la actualización tan tarde, espero poder subir pronto otro capítulo 8-)**

**ü**

**-HEarTgREnAdE- **


End file.
